Love Hina: Memories Forgotten
by Kentoushi87
Summary: Keitaro, captured and forced to fight at a young age in order to live. His rescuer comes in the form of one Motoko Aoyama. Can she help him remember his past? One thing's for sure, it's not easy to love a girl when the demon in you thirsts for her blood.
1. Freedom

It was a bright and warm summer's day at Hinata Sou, the trees surrounding the girls' dorm were healthy and blowing softly in the wind. It was at this very place that a young woman by the name of Motoko Aoyama resided at. Currently, said girl was preparing to meet the other residents of the dorm at the beachside teahouse, which was owned and operated by their dorm mother, Haruka Urashima. She would be with them already however she was away at her kendo competition during the departure time, leading her school team to a well earned victory, so instead she was to arrive there two days later than the others. The young woman's long blue-black hair was currently held up in a ponytail as to not get in the way of her morning exercises, her deep grey eyes tinted green in the morning light as she walked past the open hallway which let the air in. Her skin was smooth and soft, not a single flaw could be found on the young woman's skin, that is of course, if anyone was brave enough to try to examine her.

"Hmm, I wonder if Naru-sempai and the others put my mail on the table as I asked them to…" The young swordswoman said as she tightened her red hakama and snow white gi, then adjusted her katana that was held loosely at her hip as she began heading down the main hallway of the Inn towards the living room. She stopped at the coffee table, fumbling through the stacks of letters that had been placed. She nodded as she sorted her own mail out from the others, pausing as she noticed a small rectangular cardboard box addressed to her. Curiously she opened it and sliding out, came a scroll that she recognized as the standard scroll used to deliver messages from the God's Cry school.

With one swift movement she undid the ribbon holding the scroll together and slid it open, her piercing eyes swiftly scanning and taking in all the information on the scroll.

_Addressed to one Motoko Aoyama,_

_It has come to the attention of the council that there is a large amount of negative ki collecting in a small club in the center of downtown Tokyo, an area currently under Yakuza control. You are to investigate said location in order to ensure that there are no spirits in the area causing problems, If you encounter such spirits you are to dispose of them immediately. A map has been included on the back of this scroll in order to guide you to the designated area._

_Sincerely,_

_Head Council woman Saya_

Motoko's brow furrowed in confusion. The council had never sent her a mission like this before, usually they confirmed what type of spirit was causing trouble before sending in a dispatch team, and to send only one person was unheard of. Nevertheless an order from the Head Councilwoman was an order that she would not refuse. So with a heavy sigh, Motoko walked up to her room and began packing a small travel bag, just enough for a day or two. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she began her descent of the thousands of Hinata Sou steps towards the train station.

'_Why do I have a feeling I'm getting in over my head?'_ Where the last thoughts Motoko registered before she stepped onto the tram.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM**

With a small yawn Motoko stretched and exited off the tram, she had fallen asleep about two hours after departure. Silently, she berated herself for falling asleep in a place surrounded by so many males who could not have been trusted. However it was a thing of the past now as she began walking the many streets of Tokyo, occasionally glancing at the map that had been provided for her by the council. Apparently the gathering of negative ki was in a rather bad area at an underground fight club run by the local Yakuza.

'_A fight club, how repulsive… how cowardly…' _She thought, disgusted at the thought of an unorganized fight, merely a reason to beat down an opponent with no rules. Shaking her head, Motoko continued to weave in and out of the large crowds, though she still was awed at the large skyscrapers that seemed so natural in this city. The sun slowly began to disappear behind the veil of night and soon the city was illuminated by only the bright lights of the buildings, streets, and random televisions in windows.

It took her another four hours just to find the damned club, by then she estimated it was around eleven at night. _'Tokyo is much larger than I expected…and louder' _The young swordswoman thought as she slowly walked through a dark alleyway, supposedly this was the entrance to the fight club. Pausing at a large steel door that was located in the middle of the alleyway, Motoko took a deep breath, her right hand on the hilt of her Katana as she began building up her ki in preparation for whatever she may find beyond the door. Her left hand gripped the handle and she kicked the door open, only to be greeted by the loud blasting sounds of heavy metal, cheering, and booing from the many people inside.

Motoko's eyes widened slightly as she glanced around. There seemed to be a sea of endless people, all of them jumping up and down in excitement, their gazes turned toward the center of the large underground basement. The heavy stench of alcohol, blood and…sulfur, hit Motoko's nose violently as she took a breath. Her eyes too began to wander to the center of the room and she gasped upon what she saw. In the center of the club was a large metal cage in the shape of a large square, spikes protruded toward the inside of the cage. Inside the cage were two people both of them male and in chains that bound their wrists, the two seemed to be in a brawl of sorts, growling and lashing out at one another violently, and then it happened one of the men caught his opponent with a lucky kick and it sent him flying towards the cage wall. With a sickening sound several of the many spikes pierced the man through the chest, legs and one through his head. A series of yells, both happy and disappointed were heard after.

However this was not the main cause of Motoko's disgust, no…for it was what happened after that repulsed her so very much. Not two seconds after the man had breathed his final breath did a cloud of dark black smoke erupt from his mouth, swirling up into the air before a shriek was heard and the cloud exploded into nothingness.

'_Th…they're demonic spirits!'_

No sooner had the thought crossed Motoko's mind did the steel bottom of the cage begin to lower revealing a lower level to the club and out of another steel door, a man in a black tuxedo emerged, he had well kept brown hair that was combed back, a smirk evident on his face as he grabbed the victor by the neck and took out a small vial with a seal tag on it. In one motion the man popped the cork off the vial and thrust it into the victors throat and just like before the black smoke flew out, only this time into the vial, which sealed itself automatically. The man who had been possessed merely fell down to the ground, no form of life showing at all.

'_No…they're forcing them into human bodies! How could they…'_ Motoko's train of thought however, was cut off by the man in the tuxedo speaking into a microphone.

"Haha! Once again ladies an gentlemen, another outstanding fight!" Many of the spectators erupted into cheers once more. "Now the match that you've been waiting for! I Tokengi Gorenzishi present to you or most prized fighter! Kokenshi!" Once again the crowd roared as another door opened up in the pit of the cage, revealing an extremely large man, to say the man was well built would be an understatement. He was absolutely ripped with muscle all over his body, his arms huge and his abs well defined, and to top it off, long blonde hair flowed behind him. Motoko supposed he was the type that women would call a blonde haired Adonis.

However Motoko knew better, she closed her eyes and began searching through the multiple ki's in the room. Not surprised at all when she found that everyone, even the spectators had negative ki, tainted. The man called Kokenshi had the darkest ki of all, and to make it worse, it was the mans natural ki. Meaning of course that Kokenshi was naturally dark and evil, no demon inside of him.

"Now his opponent our newest and most quickly advancing fighter who holds no name!" Tokengi pointed to the left of the small pit, another steel door slowly opened, and Motoko watched it cautiously, preparing to sense this new arrivals ki as well. The now open door revealed a much smaller man, he had shaggy and bloodstained brown hair that covered most of his face, down to his lips. His head was kept down as he trotted into the cage, slowly he looked up and Motoko blinked in surprise. His chocolate brown eyes were not cruel nor dark at all as he looked to the much larger man, no his eyes seemed to be holding…an apology of sorts, as if he were sorry for the fight that was about to happen. From the look of his clothes it seemed that the man had been fighting in the club for only a short period of time, for he was still wearing a slightly ripped and bloodied white shirt as well as faded and ripped blue jeans. The fighters before had been wearing rags at best.

Shaking her head, Motoko closed her eyes once more and reached out, trying to sense the young man just to be sure. This time she gasped, his ki was almost completely pure, the only hint of darkness seemed to be of regret and sorrow, but other than that his ki was almost as white as snow. This was something she had never seen before, her own ki took the color of a cool blue sea, one of the lightest of ki's known. Hell her older sister only had slight lavender colored ki and that was the purest seen out of most.

The swordswoman opened her eyes once more and gasped at the new sight she had not been paying attention to. Tokengi had grabbed the young man much like the victor of the past fight, and pulled out a new vial. This vial however contained a cloud of swirling black and red smoke.

'_NO! That's an A class demon!' _Motoko shrieked in her mind as she felt the enormous wave of ki that erupted when the cloud forced itself into the young man. "STOP!" She cried out, causing several of the spectators to turn their heads, however it was too late a sudden and extremely powerful gust of wind blew the cage apart, the result was that numerous of the spectators were crushed in between the main walls and the cages. Panic ensued and people began rushing to the door, trampling several of the people who had fallen in the chaos.

Motoko barely avoided a spinning piece of metal flying at her, drawing her blade and jumping into the pit as the gust began to calm down. Looking over at the young man Motoko's eyes widened. His skin had become pure black, along with his eyes as if being taken over by some infectious disease, the man's hair had turned blood red. In his left hand he held the head of the man once known as Kokenshi, some of the spine still sticking out from the neck. Slowly his gaze turned toward Motoko, and a sickening grin crossed his face.

'_He's completely taken over…how could they do this to such a pure soul…I'm sorry.' _She thought as she fell into a solid stance, narrowing her eyes slightly as she advanced, charging her blade with ki as she swept at him.

The man held up his right arm in defense and the blades force was halted, Motoko recoiled back and sighed softly. "I pray you survive this… Shinmei Ryu technique! Boulder Cutting Blade!" She cried out, slashing and sending a wave of ki at the man. As it connected he flew back into a wall, debris picking up into the air and clouding Motoko's vision. Slowly the silhouette of the man emerged from the cloud.

He was completely unfazed, his eyes on Motoko as he picked up a metal pipe off the floor. In a flash he was in front of her, his weapon posed up in the air as he prepared to strike. Motoko's eyes widened in shock before she swung her blade at the mans side in instinct, the result of the impact was disastrous in Motoko's eyes her blade shattered as If it had been struck against a wall of pure adamant. _'No... Shishui!'_

The raven haired beauty closed here eyes, giving up hope in preparation for the blow she was to receive. However after five seconds of no pain, she opened her eyes and gasped for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

The man was gripping his own arm that held the pipe, it appeared as if he was in mid swing before halting the attack. His eyes flashed between the coal black and chocolate brown continuously, the pipe fell to the floor as he clutched his head, roaring in pain. Slowly his blackened skin began to fade back to normal color as well as the blood red color of his hair beginning to recede back to its original brown. His eyes locked onto Motoko's for a moment before he collapsed to the ground, the only remnants of his possession was a single streak of blood red hair that fell down through the middle of his face, covering his left eye.

Motoko straightened up slowly, looking down at the man. "He repelled the demon back…incredible." She whispered as she slowly turned the man face up.

Her eyes softened as she sensed that his ki had once again become pure, no longer tainted by the demon, however deep inside she sensed that he had built up a mental cage to contain the demon._ 'So it's still there…how did he know how to contain it?'_

Motoko took the opportunity to glance around, the place had been entirely abandoned, though several corpses littered the grounds, either the ones crushed by the flying cage walls or the ones that had been trampled due to the haste of those attempting to flee.

Suddenly the main entrance door burst open and several figures entered, each one wearing similar garbs to Motoko's. One lone figure caused Motoko's eyes to widen.

The figure looked to be just like Motoko, however slightly taller and her eyes held wisdom and peace that could only be attained by experience.

"Onne-chan! What are you doing here?" Motoko questioned in shock and surprise.

Tsuruko smiled softly however strained as she stepped over several of the bodies scattered on the ground. "It is good to see you unharmed…the pike in demonic ki alerted a scout in the area and we were summoned rather abruptly… what on earth happened here?" She questioned, her eyes catching her younger sisters.

Motoko cast a sideways glance at the young man on the floor before locking gazes with her sister. "This…Fight Club…as they call it is much worse than that." She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Onne-chan…they had captured demon spirits, and forcing them into people…then people would watch them fight for sport. I arrived just as one match had ended and the next one…involving this man here…" She trailed off and her eyes cast toward the figure on the floor once more. "Onne-chan…they forced an A class demon into him."

Tsuruko, as well as the others who had arrived with her recoiled in shock and gasped, their eyes wide as Motoko continued.

"He was possessed to a full manifestation…almost completely fused with the demon, however the ki that erupted was too much for his body and was let out in pulses of wind that destroyed the cage which the fighters were held in, the spectators fled and I engaged him in battle." Motoko's eyes glanced at the shattered pieces of her blade.

Tsuruko gave her younger sibling an appraising look. "You defeated an A class demon?"

"No…he defeated it…himself, Shishui was destroyed when I attempted to fight him…he had the chance to kill me and…he stopped it, he stopped the demon inside and contained it within his own mind, look for yourself." She replied, stepping out of the way so Tsuruko could examine the young man.

Tsuruko let out her own ki in order to examine the young boy and stepped back, gasping slightly. "He's….pure…more so than anyone I have ever encountered…incredible." She whispered, barely audible to her own ears.

"Onne-chan…" Motoko began, biting her lip in thought. "How can a male be so pure? His spirit is that of a newborn infant….it's as if he's been untainted by evil even though he was subject to the horrors of demons."

Tsuruko whirled on her sister, eyes hard and piercing. "Merely because someone is male, does not mean they are tainted my little sister… have you become so blind to think so?"

Motoko recoiled slightly. "N…no but…" Her words died down, lost in her throat as she hung her head slightly in shame.

With a sigh Tsuruko turned back to the young man on the floor. "Perhaps his spirit has been able to repel the demons…keeping his spirit and his bodies ki separate…it would be the only thing that could possibly keep him so pure…"

Motoko knelt down before the unconscious man and examined him. "He isn't inured…the question now is what to do with him."

In one swift motion Tsuruko knelt down, hooked her arm under the boys left side and lifted him up, though slanted. "Come…help me carry him to the car, we will take him to Shinmei Ryu and will find out what the elders wish to do with him.

Nodding, Motoko came over to the opposite side of her sister, slipping her arm under the mans' in order to help her sister get him to the car outside. _'What happens now?' _Motoko thought as she and her sister helped the man into the backseat of a small black car. However just as Motoko was about to close the door a small silver item fell out of the man's pocket and onto the curb. Curious Motoko lifter up the object, finding it to be a small necklace with only four words inscribed on a small round pendant.

Don't forget yourself Keitaro

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM**

It was dawn the next day when Keitaro awoke from his slumber the first odd thing that occurred to him was the fact that he was rather comfortable in the futon he was laying down in. It was only slightly odd because he had not slept in a bed for as long as he could remember, always on the ground of the chambers the different fight clubs he had been shipped off to. This led to the second strange thing he noticed, he was not in the chambers of the fight club, but in a small but cozy room with an actual ceiling. The third was that he was wearing a plain white male's sleeping yukata.

Abruptly he jumped out of bed, glancing around himself in all directions, his fist clenched as if some unknown enemy were about to attack him. When nothing did he slowly began walking towards the small sliding paper door to the opposite wall of the futon he had been laying in. Pausing just in front of the door for a moment before sliding it open quickly, and glancing around nervously. However all he saw was a small garden that one would find in the center of a rather rich Japanese families home.

Curious, Keitaro advanced towards the garden, it was in the center of about twelve other rooms. A small stream ran through the garden and Keitaro suddenly realized how thirsty he was, kneeling down in front of the stream, he scooped his hand in and brought the water to his lips, savoring the taste. He was about to go in for another drink when he noticed something off in his reflection in the water, a streak of red hair. He brought his hands up to it and slowly ran his fingertips through his own hair.

Shaking his head he brought his hand down into the stream once more and took another gulp. This time when the ripples in the water cleared, another reflection stood by his, a beautiful woman, her eyes sharp yet kind as she looked at Keitaro.

In one movement he whirled into a defensive position, cautious of the woman. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw the katana she carried at her side, as well as the large fiery bird that was perched on her shoulder.

Tsuruko smiled kindly throughout the period of time in which Keitaro watched her, after a few moments of nothing happening, he slowly began to relax, though his eyes still glancing up and down on the woman. With a light chuckle Tsuruko tilted her head slightly. "While I appreciate the confirmation that I'm still as beautiful as I once was five years ago, I do not think my husband would take kindly to it." She said lightly and teasingly to him.

Despite himself, Keitaro recoiled slightly and blushed hard, shaking his head before his gaze met the older woman's. He then bit his lip softly as he looked around once more at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"You're in Kyoto…at the Shinmei Ryu dojo, I am Tsuruko Aoyama." Tsuruko's voice was soft as she spoke, careful not to disturb the young man. "You're name is Keitaro correct?"

Keitaro's eyes widened and he arched an eyebrow in questioning. '_How did she know?'_

"My sister found your necklace... we merely assumed that is your name, so were we correct?"

Slowly, Keitaro nodded in confirmation to Tsuruko who brightened slightly.

"Ahh good, well then follow me." She said in a sing-song voice, turning around and heading towards the most northern door facing the garden.

Cautiously Keitaro followed behind, occasionally glancing around as he now noticed there were quite a few people standing in the doorways that surrounded the garden. Each person was in traditional kendo garb and Keitaro nonchalantly picked up his pace behind the raven haired older woman.

Tsuruko opened the door and walked through, to which Keitaro followed and found himself in the center of what appeared to be a meeting hall for the dojo. Several sitting mats were placed in front of a group of people that ranged from looking in their fifties, to someone who looked as though they could crumble to dust at any moment.

"This is the council room." Tsuruko whispered. "And that is my sister, Motoko." She pointed and Keitaro followed the direction to a woman who very much resembled Tsuruko herself, though obviously younger.

Keitaro's eyes widened slightly as a flood of memories came back to him. The fights, the possession, the man he had killed, and ….her. Shaking his head, he followed Tsuruko to one of the mats and sat down in the seiza position, positioned right in between the two sisters.

"You are Keitaro are you not?" An older woman spoke from the higher leveled platform. Her eyes locked onto the young man, narrowed and all knowing.

A single nod was her only confirmation.

"Do you know your surname?"

A shake of the head.

The woman closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Our medics examined you and have confirmed that you have not been able to speak for quite some time due to damage to your vocal chords…as such…" In haste a young boy brought a small pad of paper and pencil to Keitaro, before scurrying away quickly. "We would appreciate it if you would write out your answers to the questions we ask on that pad there…is that acceptable."

Keitaro picked up the pencil and wrote down a quick _yes_. Tsuruko quickly calmly voiced his answer to the council.

"Very well…Keitaro, could you please tell us the last thing that you remember." The same woman spoke softly, waiting patiently as Keitaro wrote down his reply and Tsuruko to speak it out.

_**I remember only about a day before Tokengi entered me in the fight…and…killing Kokenshi, the demon, and…fighting Motoko. Everything before that is hazy, only bits and pieces.**_

Murmurs and whispers began buzzing throughout the council, conferring their ideas with one another. The one who had spoken before suddenly cleared her throat, and all became silent. "Keitaro…It appears that when you fought back the demon and sealed it…you sealed most of your memories away." She paused as she allowed the young man to take in this information before continuing. "It is likely you will slowly regain them…however it is also very likely that with each memory you gain, that the containment you have on the demon will weaken. Eventually when you have regained all your memories the demon will once again be released…or it will take over you once more…it has already left behind a trace of itself on you."

To this Keitaro slowly brought his hand up to his hair, running his fingertips through the red streak once more.

The woman before him nodded. "Yes, that Is the proof that the demon is still inside you. It is curious that you knew how to trap the demon in your mind, meaning that you had some form of training for such situations…or you're just a genius in your own rights."

Keitaro began scribbling something down and the council woman paused.

_**Can it be destroyed? Now?**_

The woman who Keitaro now understood was named Saya due to Tsuruko whispering it to him, shook her head. "No…your mental defense was almost perfect…none of our best medics can break through the barrier that you set up and destroy the demon…the only way for you to live a normal life would for one of us, the Aoyama clan to be present when the demon awakens, you may have to remain here until your memories return and the demon can be dealt with."

Keitaro sighed and hung his head slightly, while the idea of being free from the life of the fight clubs seemed glamourous, he was hoping to be able to go out and live his life normally, instead of held up in one place.

"However…" Saya spoke, causing Keitaro's head to snap up. "There is another possibility…If Motoko would accept it, we could have you stay with her over at Hinata Sou and when the demon manifests she will be able to dispose of it."

At this, Keitaro glanced to his right, looking, almost desperately at the young woman named Motoko. Sure he was grateful for the help these people had provided him, but he didn't feel so comfortable around too many people.

The young swordswoman in question looked back at Keitaro, torn between the decision between helping the pure soul, and standing by her belief and hatred towards males. "Ah…but Council Woman…Hinata Sou is a girls dorm, the other residents would not allow it, nor would Haruka-san."

Saya merely held up her hand and waved it dismissively. "It is the Council's understanding that Haruka as well as the other residents are at the beachside teahouse for the summer…why not allow Keitaro to stay with you alone there, at least for the remainder of summer…we will alert Hina of the situation once she comes into contact again."

"Ah…but…I…" Motoko cast a glance at the young man and sighed softly, giving in to the pleading look that he was giving her. "Very well…" She said softly, her eyes still on Keitaro who mouthed a slow.

'Thank you'.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM**

A few hours later, Keitaro stood by Motoko in front of the train station, a new pair of jeans and a solid black shirt on, a gift from the council along with quite a few other articles of closing.

Tsuruko as well as several of the council members were there to see the pair off, each one had smiles on their faces as they said their goodbyes.

"Now don't you two go and get pregnant, all alone over there." Tsuruko teased, giggling softly as she watched both of them blush heatedly.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Motoko yelled out, grumbling soon after as she shook her head and bowed to the council members, then turned and walked onto the train.

Keitaro moved to do the same however Tsuruko caught his hand, causing him to glance back at her, a puzzled look on his face.

"I think this will be good for you and her Keitaro-san…Motoko…is distant towards males, as you have most likely noticed." The elder Aoyama sister said softly, her features both concerned and yet hopeful. "Things may be eccentric at times but know that I trust she will help you fit back into society again…" And with that she let him go. "Help her, help you."

Keitaro smiled and nodded, giving Tsuruko a thumbs-up before turning and walking onto the train, sitting beside Motoko as it departed. _'I will Tsuruko-san…It's a promise.'_

The train had been moving for about twenty minutes and Motoko had walked to the back where a pay phone was located, returning a few moments later and sitting back down. "I have informed Haruka, the dorm mother, that I will not be accompanying them to the beachside teahouse. She does not know the details, only that I must stay on business of the council."

Keitaro nodded and scribbled down on his notepad that he had kept before handing it to Motoko.

_**Thank you… I'm sorry for taking you away from your friends.**_

Motoko handed the notebook back and smiled softly, however Keitaro could tell it was only out of politeness. "Do not apologize… I do not particularly fancy being in the play that they hold there again…it is rather tiresome even though it entertains the children."

With a smile Keitaro turned and looked out the window, putting his hands on the glass as he watched the various scenes go by. All the while only one though on his mind.

'_I'm free…'_

**AN: Hey guys, YEP I started another Love Hina story. This one came to me a little while after I watched Gladiator for the umpteenth time, don't ask why it just did. ANYWAYS!! Hope you guys like it, I WOULD GREATLY appreciate any suggestions you guys have for this story since it could go a lot of ways.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LATER!**


	2. Blood thirst

**Disclaimer: Don't own Love Hina bitches!!!**

**AN: Not too many reviews but oh well. I like my idea and I'll continue it. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Love Hina**_**- **Keitaro's writing.

"_Love Hina"- _Sign Language.

'_Love Hina'_- Inner Thoughts

"Love Hina"- Normal Speech

* * *

The sun was just setting as Keitaro and Motoko arrived at the steps that led up to Hinata Sou, due to the fact that Keitaro seemed to have a wandering eye for all the different shops and knick knacks that were sold throughout the small town. Motoko couldn't blame him for being so curious of the outside world, after being held prisoner and forced to stay in the small underground chambers that they had discovered in the fight club while searching for more survivors.

Upon reaching the final steps to the dormitory, Keitaro stopped and stared up at the magnificent, yet worn down building, a far off look in his eyes. Noticing the lack of the sound of Keitaro's footsteps, Motoko looked back with a puzzled look on her face. "Keitaro-san? Is something wrong?" She asked, as she glanced back and forth between the building structure and Keitaro.

The young man merely shook his head before continuing up the steps once more, following Motoko inside the building. "This is the living room." Motoko began as she motioned towards the large entrance room which held a couch, a couple of chairs and leg rests all circled around a large coffee table. "To the left is the kitchen, and over there is the stairway up to the dorm rooms…back through the hallway is the hot springs, I believe that is all that is needed." The raven haired beauty turned back to Keitaro, who was eyeing the kitchen with a very hungry look. "Erm…would you like something to eat?"

A slight guilty looking, and embarrassed face was her only reply. Sighing softly, the swordswoman motioned for Keitaro to follow her into the kitchen. "I'm afraid that my meals, are not the most tasteful…merely rich in the nutrients necessary to function properly." Biting her lip softly as she began rummaging through the fridge for the ingredients she would need. "Perhaps it would be best if you bathed in the hot springs while I prepare the meal…they are quite rejuvenating." She recommended, glancing back at the young man who's hair was still stained slightly with blood.

Keitaro gave a nod of understanding and made his way back down the hallway and towards the springs, hoping to get the last of the blood off of his body. There had been so much blood that even after four showers at the Shinmei Ryu dojo he could still feel it chipping away in his hair.

Motoko visibly relaxed as she heard the soft sound of the door to the hot springs slide open and shut, shaking her head she began to prepare a simple yet nutritious meal containing a few different vegetables, some rice, and a good portion of pork as she noticed that while muscular Keitaro was a bit malnourished and most likely needed more nutrients. She vaguely wondered why she was so concerned about his health, but shrugged it off as being part of her duty to watch over him.

She was confused about the enigma that was Keitaro, to say the least. He was a male, which immediately gave him the titles of pervert, lecher, bastard, womanizer, and untrustworthy. Yet he was nothing but kind to everyone he met, even though he could not speak he treated everyone he met with the respect they deserved, if not more. His eyes never wandered to any girl in an inappropriate way, and his ki was still as pure as a newborn babies.

Shaking her head the young swordswoman set back to the task at hand, deciding to continue monitoring Keitaro, though perhaps not as intently.

* * *

Speaking of Keitaro, said young man was floating on his back in the hot water, his eyes closed as he drifted around through the hot springs.

'_Damnit…this place it's… familiar, yet so far off… like a dream'_ He thought, his now blood-free hair extended outward in the water as he looked up at the now starlit night sky. He sighed, moving into a standing position in the water, running a hand through his damp hair the young man began to reflect on his raven haired savior.

'_I owe her more than she'll ever know…Motoko, thank you.' _

Keitaro smiled as he reminisced about the moment he had seen her. It was just moments before he had been infected with the demon, and it was only a glimpse, but he would have sworn she was an angel. A rose sprouting in the middle of a desert, her skin gave a faint glow in the darkness of the fight club and her grey-green eyes shimmered like a ray of hope.

'_Just wish I could thank her with my own voice… I never had a reason to talk back then…but now I…'_

However Keitaro was pulled from his thoughts by a soft knocking on the door to the hot springs, jarred from his reminiscing the young man turned to the door. Motoko's silhouette was just barely visible through the paper door as she spoke.

"Keitaro-san, the food is prepared I suggest you leave the springs soon as well, lest your skin prune up." Motoko's voice was monotone and held no emotion, however if one were to see her from the other side of the door they would find her face slightly flushed at the idea that the only thing separating her and the naked houseguest was a flimsy paper door.

Keitaro nodded and sighed, seeing as it was the only sound he was able to make, Motoko took this as a sign he would be out soon and thus departed back to the kitchen. Only when the sounds of her footsteps were no longer present did Keitaro lift himself out of the water and wrapped a white towel securely around his waist before entering the changing room. It was only a few minutes before he reemerged in the kitchen wearing a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt in preparation for bed.

Motoko was just placing the plates on the table before she looked up, and promptly blushed. The sight of his dripping wet hair framing his face as well as his slightly damp shirt clinging to his body was too much for the naïve young eyes of the swordswoman.

"Ahh, it is not very tasteful, but I hope it will suffice for you."

Keitaro only smiled at this and shook his head, did she not know that he had lived off of stale bread and water for the last few years, and that's if he was lucky enough to get food. Nevertheless he had a feeling she was giving herself too little credit for the delicious looking meal that she had placed on the table, which happened to be causing his mouth to water.

The young swordswoman watched with wide eyes as the man across from her attacked the food she had prepared with the speed of hurricane winds, scarfing down the food as if it would disappear at any moment, although had Su been present that may have been a possibility. It was a few seconds before Keitaro realized that she had been staring at him and he paused as his chopsticks were halfway to his mouth with a piece of pork captured in between them. Ducking his head like a child who'd been caught doing something wrong, he wiped his mouth and rubbed the back of his head nervously with a lopsided grin.

'_Sorry'_ He mouthed to her after swallowing the last bit of food that had been in his mouth so as not to gross out the young woman.

Motoko only shook her head and returned to her meal, finishing it quietly while Keitaro rose up and carried his dish to the sink, washing it intently to get it clean. She froze when his hand reached out over her shoulder from behind, ready to strike him should he try anything, only to relax when he grasped her own empty plate and carried it away to the sink as well.

'_How did he get behind me without my noticing…'_ that thought echoed throughout her mind for a while before she merely put it down as her being distracted by the silence that was usually not present when she dined with the other residents of Hinata Sou.

Keitaro himself frowned as he scrubbed away at the little remains of food on Motoko's plate. The girl was still on edge around him, although one really wouldn't normally be calm around someone with a bloodthirsty demon sealed inside them. Though he was content, she was his first human contact in a while other than those he fought in the cage matches, and she was kind enough to him, yet no pity was given to which he was thankful for.

It was then that it happened; the dish he had been washing flew up into the air as Keitaro's hands flew up to clutch his throbbing head. Motoko was out of her seat in a flash, rushing to the young man's side with a knife at the ready.

**KI…BLO…DEA…**

The voice was faint, the words barely audible but he could guess who it was the second his head had started to pound. Keitaro was suddenly aware that he was on the ground; his eyes opened revealing the blurry figure of Motoko, who had a slightly concerned look on her face and a bit of suspicion behind her grey-green eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked, extending her hand to him.

Keitaro nodded and took her hand, surprised slightly when she helped him to his feet with what seemed like very minimal effort. He suddenly recoiled; wincing as he clutched his right arm, glancing at it he caught the glint of metal. A small butter knife was sticking out of the back of his bicep.

Motoko, noticing his discomfort took hold of Keitaro's arm and examined the wound. "It is caught at an angle under the bone… you must have hit it when you fell…I can remove it however…it will be painful, hold still." Her voice was soft and understanding with only the slightest bit of command in it, but it was enough to make Keitaro instantly obey.

In one tug the knife was jerked out of his arm, blood sprayed out and Keitaro would have cursed if he had the ability too. The knife had sliced through an artery and the blood poured out with each beat of his heart.

The swordswoman bit her lip, while she was able to handle the sight of blood; she still did not like seeing it whatsoever. However she needed to work fast, while potent in healing techniques an artery was still a dangerous place to cut ones self.

Keitaro watched as the woman took his bicep in her hands, closing her eyes as she did so. Before he even had the time to wonder what she was doing he felt it, a growing warmth radiating off of Motoko. He stared, wide eyed as she ran her fingers over his wound slowly, the blood soon began to lessen with each stroke of her fingers until it had completely halted. A soft blue light enveloped his wound and it slowly began to heal over leaving a very faint scar in its place.

Taking a rag and wetting it, Motoko gently began dabbing away the blood from his arm with great care.

It was a few moments before the raven haired beauty moved away, satisfied with her work before she moved back to the sink, rinsing the blood out of the rag.

Keitaro merely stood there, staring at his newly formed scar and rotating his arm around.

Motoko turned around to see Keitaro looking at her questioningly, and she flushed slightly as she tried to explain. "Ahh…that was a… ki based healing technique, used for flesh wounds." She began. "Much like you did with the demon…only that was more of a spiritual healing while this was corporeal." She explained slowly, as if there was much more to it than that, although there probably was. "It will leave a faint scar… as it always does, accelerated growth of cells causes discoloration."

He nodded slightly in understanding before rubbing the back of his head, a motion that Motoko had taken as a sign of when he was nervous or confused in some way.

"Erm…" Motoko paused, finding nothing more to say. "…Are you tired? There is a room next to mine that is unoccupied by any of the residents, It is still kept clean though…I suppose you could use it as your room for the time being."

A small smile and nod was her confirmation, she turned and motioned for Keitaro to follow as she made her way up to the third level of the dormitory, often she had to look back as Keitaro barely made any sound at all when he walked. Pausing in front of the room at the very end of the hall she turned to look back at him. "Here it is."

Keitaro nodded and moved passed Motoko, sliding open the door and peering inside. It was a normal room, a small desk, futon, and a lamp were all that adorned it, and he was glad it wasn't too flashy, plan was his style. With a smile Keitaro nodded to Motoko, who bowed slightly and walked back to her room.

It was only a few moments before both were dressed in sleeping yukatas and tucked into their respective futons before they drifted off to the land of dreams, their thoughts each on the person in the room next to them.

* * *

Keitaro thrashed about in his futon, his eyes clenched shut and the sheets held firmly in his fists as he tossed and turned in his slumber.

He couldn't continue like this, he had drifted in and out of sleep more than seven times in the last few hours alone. Each time he had closed his eyes the only image he was able to receive was a pair of glowing yellow eyes that got brighter with each second, as if pulsating off more and more power.

Abruptly he sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily as he dragged himself over to the outer balcony hallway. The sweat that had been pouring down his face now glistened in the cascading moonlight, panting softly he leaned against the post and closed his eyes hoping to at least get a little rest, thinking the chilled night air would help him calm down.

Indeed after a half hour he began to feel a sense of ease wash over him, however he dreaded falling a sleep and as such stayed up throughout the remaining hours of the night in a trance like state, merely listening to the chirping crickets and watching the fireflies go by. It didn't seem like long at all before the sky began to clear of morning fog and the dim light of the sun began to shine over the surrounding mountains.

Thump…thump…thump.

Blinking, Keitaro looked up towards the roof as a steady beat of thumping became present. His interest peaked and his tiredness pushed aside for the moment, he walked back into his room and changed into a pair of loose black pants and a red shirt with a gothic cross embedded in the middle of it. Stretching a bit, the boy grabbed his notepad and pen and exited his room, following the path up to the roof with a look of curiosity on his face.

The sight he found at the top of the stairs made him openly stare in awe. Motoko was going through katas, dressed in her normal kendo garb. Even those untrained in martial arts would be able to tell that the way in which the young warrior moved was with great precision and focus. Her eyes were sharp and focused only on what she was doing, the task at hand, nothing else mattered now. Her hands gripped her practice shinai delicately, yet firmly as she swung it through the air, the wind whipped with a whistling sound with each strike. The sweat glistening on the girl's forehead was only proof of the effort she put into every strike, and every motion.

'_Whoa…' _Seemed to be the only thing that was able to form in Keitaro's mind as he continued to watch from his position just out of sight of the girl. After about a half hour she stopped, and Keitaro took this time to announce his presence.

The raven haired girl jumped a bit in surprise when she heard the soft sound of clapping coming from behind her. Turning around she was greeted to the image of Keitaro with a smile and a look of appreciation on his face.

"Eh…Keitaro-san…did I wake you…gomen." She bowed a bit, still a bit puzzled that she had not noticed him sooner. _'How long was he watching?'_

She arched an eyebrow in question as Keitaro began to scribble on his notepad quickly before walking over and handing it to her.

_**That was very beautiful, you move well… and no, I was already awake when I heard you begin to practice.**_

Motoko blushed a bit despite herself, merely nodding as she handed the notepad back. "Ahh… it was merely a simple kata, nothing more." She paused as she glanced at Keitaro, his eyes seemed even more void than normal and his aura seemed drained. "You did not sleep did you?"

Cringing slightly, he nodded as he pursed his lips a bit. He'd been busted.

_**I'm fine…just a nightmare, nothing to worry about, I'm used to going without sleep anyway.**_

The swordswoman's look changed from one of indifference to that of a slight frown as she read Keitaro's note. With a single movement, she motioned for him to follow her as she descended the stairs down to the third floor level where their rooms resided.

Immediately he followed her, his eyes drifting from side to side in perfect unison with Motoko's hair with each step the raven haired beauty took. They stopped in front of her room and as she opened the door she motioned for him to follow. "You may enter…" Her voice seemed a bit wavering as she spoke, but she held firm nonetheless.

He took the opportunity and glanced about her room. It was very similar to his own, very little was added to it other than a sword stand and samurai armor that was placed in the back of the room.

Motoko moved over to a small closet, sliding it open and kneeling down as she shuffled through some drawers that Keitaro couldn't see as her body blocked him from view. She suddenly stood, turning back to him, holding out two things. A small capsule as well as a bottle of dark black liquid.

"The capsule is a rejuvenation pill… it should serve to help you get through the day without tiring, and the second… is a solution that the Aoyama Clan developed, it will eradicate any visions or nightmares that might interrupt your sleep in the future, take only a spoonful before you retire to bed." She said as she placed the objects into Keitaro's hands.

Immediately he complied, dry swallowing the pill and exiting the room to put the bottle of solution next to his bed. After placing it on the post beside his futon, he returned to the hallway, where Motoko was waiting.

Shifting around a bit he began scribbling on his notepad once again.

_**Umm…so what do you normally do on a day off?**_

The question caught her in a bit of a paradox. Motoko Aoyama did not have 'days off' what little time she had to herself was normally dedicated to training and she suddenly realized that this would be the first summer that she ever had, where free time would be a large part of her day.

"Normally… I would probably be training all day… however…" She trailed off as she pulled a small but thick book out of her gi. "Onne-chan gave me this book… it contains various lessons on how to communicate using sign language, it could prove to be much more…effective, as well as saving paper." She motioned to the notepad with a slight bit of mirth in her eyes. "If you wish…we could both learn."

Keitaro nodded excitedly and smiled at the revelation, thus beginning a joint study session between the swordswoman and the demon container.

* * *

Four days had passed since Keitaro and Motoko had begun learning sign language from the book that Tsuruko had provided Motoko with, and their progression was rather rapid. Not that they were able to hold lengthy conversations with intricate explanations yet, but Keitaro was able to communicate with her on much easier levels, while he signed, Motoko would vocalize her reply, they only signed to each other without words during their study sessions. He still carried around the notepad in his pocket if he ever came across a sentence he was unable to sign, however it rarely happened anymore, maybe once or twice a day.

The pair had fallen into a slightly comfortable routine, albeit Motoko was still at a bit of unease around the young man, though she relaxed a lot more and began to grow accustomed to his presence. In the morning Keitaro would awake only a few minutes after Motoko, as the sound of her going through her katas always awoke him. He would quickly use the showers on the second floor and change, after he would go up to the roof and watch her for the remainder of her exercises.

After that the pair would go down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast, Keitaro actually happened to be able to produce quite a nutritious meal (Something he had proven when he had made breakfast while Motoko was practicing and brought the food up to her two days ago).

Then the pair would study and review what they had learned from the book for a few hours, Keitaro often took the book and read it through the night as he was greatly enthusiastic about finding a way to communicate without having to waste time writing. After they finished Motoko would once again go up to the roof for training, while Keitaro stayed in the living room watching the news in order to get a better grip on the world today.

After that Keitaro would help Motoko with the housework, mainly cleaning the hot spring, doing the laundry, and every other day wiping down the halls.

Today however, would be a bit different.

"_Good morning Motoko, sleep well?" _Keitaro signed to Motoko as she finished her morning exercise and turned to look at him.

"It was rather rejuvenating, thank you." She replied, as she walked towards him, a confronted look on her face.

"_Something wrong?" _He signed, noticing the look she was giving him.

Hesitating slightly, Motoko shook her head. "No… however there is something I wish to inquire of you." She moved her practice shinai over her shoulder before she continued. "Onne-chan… aside from the book, recommended me instructing you in unarmed combat… I believe it will help you in overcoming the demon, if your body is conditioned and disciplined you may be better off…when the demon begins to emerge, if you can fight it with your spirit, you can fight it with your body as well…" She trailed off, looking to him for an answer.

Almost immediately, the boy nodded. _"Sure"_

Smiling slightly in approval, Motoko moved past him. "Come, we need to acquire some supplies in town if we are to bring out the most of your potential."

And so the pair soon found themselves walking over the bridge that separated the residential district of the town from the market district. Keitaro was following a bit behind the young swordswoman as he resisted the urge to run into every shop and look at everything available like a child in a toy store.

After a few minutes of walking the pair came across a store that sold various weapons and equipment used in martial arts. Walking inside they were greeted by a frail old women, surprising Keitaro a bit as she snuck up behind them before announcing her presence.

"Hello there!" She called out, causing Keitaro to jump up a bit in shock.

Whipping around quickly, Motoko bowed slightly. "Hikari-san, I trust you are well?" She asked, it was obvious by her voice that the swordswoman had only the utmost respect for the old woman who ran the shop.

Smiling with her eyes closed the old woman nodded as she moved past Keitaro to Motoko. "Oh yes dear, very well indeed…since you became captain of your schools Kendo Club business has never been better." She suddenly whipped her gaze around onto Keitaro. "So who's this, a new hopeful for the Kendo Club? Need a new bokken or shinai for him?"

Motoko shook her head, looking down at Hikari with a bit of amusement, the woman had a habit for jumping to conclusions. "No…Keitaro-san has… no potential for the art of the sword whatsoever."

This proclamation caused Hikari to give the girl a questioning glance, and Keitaro to give a look of annoyance.

'_Didn't have to put it like that…'_

"However…" The raven haired swordswoman continued. "He does show great promise in unarmed combat, as such we will require some training equipment." She announced, glancing back at her male companion.

The old woman seemed to study Keitaro as she looked him up and down. "Hmm… very good dear, I approve! He will make a fine husband!"

"PFFT!" Motoko sputtered in surprise while Keitaro fell over in shock and embarrassment. "HIKARI-SAN!"

Hikari turned back to Motoko, a twinkle present in her eyes as she gave a small chuckle. "Oh dear, calm down… it's only a bit of teasing, nothing to get so worked up about… so, what did you have in mind young man?" She questioned as she began moving into the back of the shop.

"Keitaro-san… is mute Hikari-san." Motoko spoke delicately as she glanced over to he old woman.

"Hmm!? Oh my forgive me dearie, well then Motoko, what should we get for him?" Hikari countered, a bit shocked and embarrassed as she glanced between the pair.

"Ah… well I suppose we'll need a set of ankle, leg, and arm weights… a Mook Jong with a traditional freestand…and some medical wrap please." Motoko decided as she began counting off on her fingers. "Yes that should suffice."

Nodding, Hikari disappeared behind a wall out in the far corner of the shop, returning a few moments later with three wrapped packages, each one bigger than her head as she toppled toward the pair. Instantly Keitaro moved over to the old woman and picked the packages up out of her hand, finding it a bit difficult but nothing he couldn't pull off.

"Ahh, thank you." Hikari smiled gently as she moved back to wall. "I'm afraid I can't lift the Mook Jong and the pieces for the freestand need to be assembled, if you wish I could have it sent to your address, where is the young man staying?"

"Mm… well, Keitaro-san is staying with me at Hinata Sou for the remainder of the summer…" The raven haired beauty replied for her male companion.

This revelation of course caused the old woman to whip around and raise an eyebrow at Motoko. "I see… are you entirely sure you aren't courting?" She asked, mirth twinkling in her eyes as she spoke.

Flushing a bit, Motoko shook her head defiantly. "No… he is staying with me… for reasons I cannot release."

"Ahh, I see." With that Hikari dropped the subject entirely in understanding. "Well should I just have it shipped to your address?" She replied, walking back behind the wall once more, slowly dragging out a large wooden dummy, with multiple posts sticking out of it. The went back and pulled out a long cardboard box, which clanked a bit with each movement, Keitaro assumed that the pieces of the freestand were inside the box.

Walking over once more, Keitaro lifted the Mook Jong as well as the box over onto one shoulder, the weights still tucked under his other arm.

Hikari smiled up at the young man. "Hmm, you were right… he is quite strong, suppose I won't have to ship them after all." She chuckled a bit before moving out into the back room. "See you around."

Motoko rose an eyebrow. "Ahh, wait Hikari-san... what is the cost?" She asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Consider it a gift to my favorite customer!"

A few minutes later, Keitaro and Motoko were once again crossing the bridge into the residential district, walking in silence as it was impossible for Keitaro to sign with both his hands full, although he made a point to cast an appreciative glance at Motoko the second they exited the store. The morning fog had not yet cleared, and the sun was still just shining over the mountain tops.

"Motoko-sempai?" Three voices called out in unison, causing the pair to halt and look back.

The sight the pair was greeted with caused Motoko to pale. _'Not now…'_

* * *

**AN: Okay, not exactly a cliff hanger but you all know who the hell it most likely is. Anyway not too proud on how this chapter came out but this is a bit of a transitioning period for the two so…**

**If your confused on the speaking, writing, signing, and thought parts I will try to work out a better system although I think the way I set it up works.**

**Read and Review guys! **

**Oh and watch my profile, I should be posting a poll for this story in the next few days or so!**


End file.
